Life After the DWMA
by souleater98
Summary: What happens when a student doesn't graduate, a reuinion causes chaos, and a snake puts half the crew in the hospital? Well you'll have to read to find out! Couple pairings used: Soul x Maka, Kid x Liz, Patty x Crona, and Tsubaki x Black Star. Please enjoy! This is my first ever fan fic:) Rated T for language and certain scenes.


**Me: Hola Otaku, I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfiction! I know this chapter is pretty long so bear with me and please read! Leave reviews if you think I could improve on something, I love feed back! So don't hesitate on that stuff. Alright crew, care to say the disclaimer for me?**

**Soul Eater Crew: Madi(that's my name) does not own Soul eater in any way, shape, or form!**

**DTK: Thank God or everything would be asymmetrical.**

**Black Star: Yeah, then I wouldn't have-**

**Me:*ahem* Black Star, let the people read and find out on their own.**

**Black Star: I AM A GOD AND I-**

**Me: *Hold's down star so he cant talk* Alrighty, enjoy!**

* * *

**Maka~**

"Let's go Soul, you don't want to be late do you?" I yelled to the albino getting dressed in his room down the hall. "Yeah yeah," he joked back. We were finally graduating from the DWMA and later in the week Soul and I were moving out of the apartment we stayed in while we went to the academy and moving to a city that was less than ten miles away from Death City so we'd still be able to get updated on new missions from Lord Death in all surrounding areas, which worked out more than perfect with the problem with today was that we were close to being late for the ceremony, papa stalled us for the longest time earlier telling me how he was sad I was leaving and made a huge scene in the Death Room before I Maka chopped him and finally left. Either he got more annoying over the years or my tolerance has worn down slim to nothing now.. Whatever it was, I was glad to finally be getting away from all the drama of the academy as well as family issues for a while, maybe forever. Who knew the next time we'd be seen at the academy?

"How do I look?" Soul asked as he walked out of his room adjusting his tie and flashing his white teeth at me. "Decent," I joked and giggled. He wore a black suit with the circle logo from his hat that said 'EAT' on the breast pocket. The suit was matched with black pants and shoes, underneath the jacket of the suit was a red button up and a black tie, his hair was down for the most part accompanied by a thin, barely noticeable, black headband that pulled his stray bangs out of his eyes. _Absolutely handsome_, I thought. I kept to myself about my deep feelings about him, I had no idea whether he liked me back or not and I didn't want to weird him out incase he didn't.

"Suit yourself Albarn, don't forget we'll be living alone together soon and you'll have to deal with this 'decent' guy everyday," He winked. We made small flirtatious talk sometimes, but I was pretty sure he didn't like me like I liked him. I wouldn't be sure until he made a move, which wasn't expected. We were devoted partners to the end, I wouldn't mind being more than just partners in the end, but I could wait as well, if he wasn't ready to make a move then it was probably for a good reason, we had lived together for more than ten years so it was on him if he couldn't make the move yet.

"Oh hush, don't get so full of yourself Evans," I giggled, he was crazy. "Like you can talk. you wouldn't know what it's like being cool with a flat chest like that," He joked. I grabbed the biggest book I could find, a hardcover copy of the last Harry Potter book in the series and yelled,"MAKA.." Fear built up in his eyes, I knew he hated the Maka chop, but he deserved it and before he could block the attack I slammed the book down into his skull and finished the chant, "CHOP!"

**Soul~**

The blow to the head sent me down to the floor with a dent in my skull and a pain that consumed my entire brain. I ignored it though, I got used to it over the years. Plus, something else was consuming my thoughts that blocked out the pain and that was the beautiful girl who'd just smashed my skull in. Today, she blew me away, the moment I walked out of my room to reveal my outfit I had to catch my breath because today, Maka looked beautiful. She wore her hair down, which seemed to be a new trend for her recently, maybe she liked how mature it made her look, I'm not sure but I thought it looked beautiful this way. Her outfit today composed of a red dress that cut short at her mid thighs and had a veilish covering that went from the top of the dress, which was slightly exposing cleavage that Maka had recently acquired out of no where, and trailed past the cut off but opened past that, exposing her right leg, but still continued to just a bit past her ankles. The dress was also strapless and had a black beaded pattern on her right waist which complemented the faint design of black roses all through the veilish cover. She had a black headband in, same as me, but just to complement the look, she didn't try to pull her bangs back ever but had on the slightest touch of mascara on her eyelashes, which was a rarity, Maka only wore makeup to special occasions, so it was a treat to see her like this. _Absolutely beautiful_, I thought. I couldn't say it out loud, I knew she'd Maka chop me again, but I really did like her. I didn't know if she liked me back, but I wish she did, hopefully she does, if not then today's gonna be a disaster… Not because of the graduation, but because today was the day I'd ask her out. It took months of Black Star helping me build up my confidence to ask her out, and today would be the day. I was still a bit nervous, but if I didn't get it done now, I'd miss my chance to dance with her at the graduation after party, which was my main goal for tonight, even if I had to ask her out on the dance floor, mid dance, I'd do it. It was either today or make a fool of myself while living with her away from parental supervision, and I wasn't about to let that happen..

"Well, you said you wanted to get going so lets go," I said after getting up and patting down my hair. I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket then linked my arm around Maka's who was now holding a clutch, with anything girls need in there like lip gloss and an iPod, and had slipped on high heels which made her closer to reaching my height by two inches. She did nothing about our arms linked, I playfully flirted with her and we kind of already had a thing, so she didn't mind. She'll Maka chop anyone who asks about us though, it's quite humorous, but I get why she'd be annoyed, it wasn't cool at all that it's taking me this long to get the courage to ask her out, and I could tell that she had slight feelings for me, she's probably become impatient by now, today most definitely had to be the day. We headed out the door as she chatted about her expectations for the ceremony and I tried not to give away nervous composer, but she giggled and made fun of me that I was nervous about graduating, which I ignored easily.

"Come on Maka, it's so uncool for me to be nervous about finally getting my life started outside the academy, this is something I'd been waiting for since the day I started here," I grinned. She giggled and sighed,"Truth is I'm kind of nervous, for graduation and moving, I can't believe it's finally here," She said smiling as the academy as it came into view. Balloons flowed out of every window, we're the biggest graduating class yet, I felt pumped up all of the sudden,"Yeah, me too," I smiled as we continued walking towards the academy, everyone seemed to be there already, we made it on time, now, the only question left was… Would I be able to make it to Maka's heart on time, or was I already too late?

**Death The Kid~**

"Patty! Stop moving everything! It's asymmetrical, I'm going insane!" It was graduation day and I couldn't even get out of the house because Patty was too excited for her new found freedom. "Come on Patty, let him be, just because you finally have a boyfriend doesn't mean you have to torture Kid, you're taking this way too far for no good reason," Stated Liz. Liz and I have been together for almost a year now and Patty has just got a new boyfriend.. Crona Gorgon. I couldn't believe it, mainly because the two would still be in the same house as us since we're still partners, but also because they're complete opposites, Patty acts like a child and Crona's overly shy around girls. I give him credit though, he's manned up a bit over the years and I heard they're pretty close, they understand each other… But I don't even remember when any of this started. But, now that I think about it. They make a perfect picture, they balance each other out with their differences and make a whole. They're equal now, and perfectly symmetrical. I envy the perfection of the relationship but I'm perfectly happy with Liz, we've worked well together since the start and now that we've been together for a while, I'm more than happy. When I snap back to reality I notice that Liz has calmed Patty down by now and she's away on her phone while Liz begins putting some of the moving boxes back in order, we'd be moving in the next week, my Father's trying to keeps the lot of us together being us, Maka and Soul, and Tsubaki and Black Star, so Father pointed us to the most symmetrical house he could find which just so happens to be down the street in the same city that Maka and Soul are moving to. Tsubaki and Black Star are staying in Death City for a reason my Father kept quiet about, he never shared anything anymore since the whole ordeal with the Kishin, even then he didn't trust me, but he said this time it was a surprise, so I guess I'd just have to wait and see how much of a surprise it could actually be myself.

"I'll take it from here," I told Liz as I embraced her and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed and giggled, we didn't go fast in our relationship which was good, we haven't gotten into anything, like, -ahem-, but we're saving that for marraige, I want to propose to her soon, but I don't know how I will be able to handle a ring on just one of her hands. I couldn't stand the thought of an asymmetrical wedding, but I guess, if I do ever propose to her, I'd be man enough by then to endure a wedding of her preference. I take over and finish stacking the boxes in perfect symmetry, then grab some coffee as I hear Liz yelling at Patty to get dressed. Half an hour until the ceremony gets started and they still weren't ready. I sighed and continued drinking my coffee in the kitchen. Today my outfit is pretty simple for once. All it includes is a white button down shirt, my black suspenders with my tie that both have the smaller versions of the mask my father wears somewhere on them, which is followed by a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes- all perfectly symmetrical of course.

As I was finishing the last sip of my coffee Liz stepped in and I almost spit the coffee all over my outfit._ Oh my goodness_, I thought_, she's breathtakingly beautiful today._ Not that she isn't always, but I almost passed out when she walked in, her hair's up in a bun with the front strands of her hair curled and dancing next to her face, sparkly earrings and a touch of sparkly make up, clear lip gloss and a pink strapless dress that fits her hour glass body that cuts right before her knees, topped off with black flats. As for Patty she has her hair in low pigtails and a similar dress but has spaghetti straps and is a slight bit longer and flows with a unique edge to it, the light shade of silver make up compliments her childish face making her look a bit more mature along with her black headband on top of her head and black 2 inch heels.

I greet the two flashing a smile,"You ready girls?" I ask. "You bet'cha!" Says Patty as she changes into weapon form and I catch her in one hand then Liz in the next hand before giving her a kiss and telling her how beautiful she looks today. Then, when we get outside I hop on the flying skate board and head off in the direction of the school. This way is a lot faster, the girls like it because they don't want to deal with sweating and ruining their make up in the heat of the day, so it works out best for us. When we arrive at the academy Soul and Maka are just walking up, arm in arm, and I think to myself, _has he finally gained the confidence to ask her out_? I ponder the idea, Black Star told me about how they've been hanging out lately and Soul's nervousness about the whole situation. I made an entrance by landing right in front of them.

"Hello Maka," She smiles. "Soul," I say as we fist pump and the girls transform back. Once the girls get a glimpse of Maka they engage in squeals and conversation over their outfits and I pull SOul away to ask him the obvious question," You do it yet?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed,"I'm planning to tonight, I don't know what it is but I completely lost myself when I saw her in that outfit and I couldn't breath. I lost my cool and my chance, I wasn't about to make a fool out of myself on the day of graduation right in front of her, so I might not even ask until during the dance, and if I lose my cool then… Well screw it, I'll go out and get drunk for all I care, I can't stand to wait another day." He looked beat up, I pat him on the back,"I wish you luck Soul, I remember asking out Liz, first a dare by you and Black Star then the best decision of my life. Thanks again, and if tonight doesn't work out then call me up, I'm sure Black Star wouldn't mind joining to party it up at my place," He laughed with a huge smile. "Thanks man," He patted my shoulder," I can always count on my boys to have my back."

Just then Crona walked up in a white suit that went well with the fairness of his pale face and pink hair, but was complemented by black dress shoes and a black tie. He asked,"Where's Patty?" I pointed to the cluster of girls that now included Tsubaki- but no Black Star. "Yeah, I'll stay over here," He said quietly. One girl was going a bit over the edge for him, a whole group would destroy him, he's close with Maka and Patty but hasn't talked to the other girls too much, so he tries to avoid them in order not to cause trouble. Just then Soul tapped on my shoulder and asks," Where's Star?" I look around more, suspiciously," No idea, he must've gotten into a lot of trouble if he's not graduating though.." Just then a flash of blue past me and bolted through the crowd and jumped to the tip of one of the red upside down cones that is attached to the school and yelled,"YOUR GOD IS FINALLY HERE, YOU CAN NOW START THE CEREMONY PEASANTS."

Soul and I exchange quick glances and grown,"Great," we say at the same time. "As if he couldn't get any worse," Soul mocked him. At that moment there was a loud crashing noise as the blue haired devil snapped the tip and fell face first to the ground. Tsubaki rushed to his aid but before she could help him up he was already standing and yelling,"YOUR GOD IS ALRIGHT, no need to worry my love," He smirks and takes Tsubaki's hand and walks back over to us. The two go well together today, Black Star cleaned up in a tux and Tsubaki in a tight, light blue dress that cuts at mid thigh and sits over only one shoulder. The blue matches Black Star's hair, they coordinated outfits by having them flip flop by hair color and outfit color, it goes well with them.

When they arrive over by us Black Star asks Soul the same question I asked him and Soul explains the situation to him. "Well yeah of course we're here for you, but you know what you gotta do man, you don't want your God disappointed in you now do you?" Black Star asks with a smirk. Soul laughs,"As if I care about what you think Star, just be happy I'm finally agreeing to do it." And with that the conversation was over and we walked over to the girls who were talking about how Chupa Cabra's was signing a deal with Death Bucks and combining the two. It was pretty exciting, mainly for the girls, but Death Bucks had the best blend called 'Sweet Madness' which was pretty much just black sweetened coffee, but boy was it good. When we arrived by the girls my Father had just opened the giant doors to the academy and announced our class. Balloons flew out of all the window as doors by that point, it was a scene that would make your heart pound, I think Soul even began crying he was so happy. We all went linked armed with our partner(s) and headed on in waving to everyone that was there, all the teachers, current students, parents, and townspeople. It was insane. I went arm in arm with Patty and Liz with Crona right behind us. Meisters were required to escort their weapons in so I had the two of them, Ragnorak had popped out of Crona's back and was waving to everyone along with Crona. Crona was a lot less shy now and had a lot of attention of him at the moment. Black Star and Tsubaki followed Soul and Maka who were following Crona and Ragnorak. As for me I was in front, being Death's son I had quite the rep here so it made sense that being here made it the right place and right time for me to shine.

**Black Star~**

As we walk in Tsubaki and I are close to the end of the line but we get as much attention as everyone else, it makes sense though, she's the one graduating here, I shouldn't even be here right now but Lord Death allowed me to escort Tsubaki as her meister for the ceremony. I wasn't sure if the others knew yet, but I'm sure they'd know eventually. I wish I was graduating now, all the scenery gives me a rush, especially with all these people here. I tried to make it seem like I was having fun, but to be honest I was dreading the fact that I had to spend the next 5 years at this school. But if Tsubaki was still here with me I couldn't be any happier, she made everything better, she was the one person who could encourage me through all of this. Just then, in mid wave, she looked at me and smiled in my direction then pecked me on the cheek. The crowed roared, that really boosted my mood,"Yes it's true, your God has the most beautiful women in the world as his own!" I yelled, giving some glory back to Tsubaki, she giggled at me. She was beautiful today, she had her hair down with a slight touch of makeup on her eyes and it complimented her so well. It's only been 6 months since we started going out, but it's been the best six months ever so far and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Soul~**

As Maka and I are making our way down the crowd, my heart is pounding. I continue walking arm in arm with Maka and my breathing slows. _Don't make a fool out of yourself before the dance stupid_, I think to myself. This may not go as well as I planned. Hopefully this goes by fast. We all proceed to sit in the chairs set up for the graduating class and Lord Death is at the front of the room greeting everyone," Hiya! Hiya! What's up everyone? Are you excited for this?" Patty responded yelling,"You bet'cha!" Everyone sat by their partners and got settled in. I was relieved to be sitting so that if I passed out it wouldn't be while I was standing. Not only would that be embarrassing but it'd also be painful. Once everyone was seated Lord Death had started a speech about our class as well as the achievements and things we all went through over the years. It was a long speech and lasted hours, most of the students had drifted off, even Maka, of all people, had fallen asleep and was resting her head on my shoulder. My arm was around her back to support her sleeping figure so she wouldn't fall over. She looked so cute when she was sleeping..

**Maka~**

Something started nudging my side and when I opened my eyes I noticed it was Soul, waking me up. _Had I fallen asleep?_ I thought to myself. I yawned quietly and he whispered in my ear,"Morning sunshine, ready to graduate?" I giggled,"How long was I asleep for?" I noticed Lord Death was finished speaking and Papa was standing up at the podium to read off the names of the graduates. "Long enough," He laughed,"You missed the whole speech Lord Death gave, you better be lucky he gave you mercy." He giggled and handed me something,"He asked me to give you this when you woke up." I looked down to look at what seemed to be a medal of some sort, "It's a successful meister award, he said it's dedicated to our partnership as well as your win against the Kishin. When he noticed you were asleep he decided to leave out names of the achievements and just hand out the awards after wards since most everyone was asleep by that point." I looked down at it again and slung the string around my neck, "How do I look? Like a winner?" I giggled. He smirked and didn't say anything because Papa had just started talking.

"Congratulations Class for successfully graduating! We'll be calling up by resonance groups for you to collect your graduation certificate and from there you can head on in the cafeteria for pictures and snacks!" His words boomed through the microphone like thunder, I was pumped up and the crowd was roaring. Name by name was called, I drowned out the majority of them until Ox's team was called, then it finally got to my team. "Please welcome to the stage the resonance team lead by my beautiful daughter Maka and her weapon Soul Eater Evans!" I blushed and groaned, _he'd pay later with a Maka chop_, I thought to myself but walked up on stage with the group and Papa handed me the envelope with all of our certificates of graduation in it and strangled me in a hug. I soon broke free and smiled at the crowd before we all walked off into the cafeteria. We all walked off laughing and I think I saw Soul and Black Star crying.

"Come on everyone, want your certificate?" I asked them and giggled as I sat down at the nearest open table, Crona wasn't part of our resonance group but came up on stage with us and his certificate was also included in the envelope. I pulled the certificates out and handed them to each of them one by one and claimed mine. When I noticed we were one short I asked, "Guys, has anyone seen Black Star's certificate?" everyone shrugged and I looked in the envelope again and Black Star spoke, "Don't bother Maka, it's not in there."  
Everyone was shocked, "What do you mean man, did you get it early?" Asked Soul.

"You can have mine," Giggled Patty. "No that's ok Patty you need to keep yours," Liz laughed embarrassed patting her sister's head. "Oh yeah, I need to make a giraffe with it!" Patty exclaimed. Liz became even more embarrassed and just sat there, "Yeah, sure Patty."

"Yay giraffes!" Yelled Patty playfully.

"What do you mean it's not in here Black Star?" I asked him. "All graduates are supposed to get a certificate of graduating."

"Well I didn't get one because I didn't graduate," He said with his head down. Tsubaki's right arm was around him, apparently she knew because she was attempting to comfort him. "I didn't get enough assignments turned in. Yes, Tsubaki's a death scythe but I didn't train the right way. You're supposed to have over 10 assignments handed in by graduation when I only had 6**(random made up rule, judge me. lol)**. I got too caught up in myself after Tsubaki had changed into a death scythe and forgot about completing all the assignments so that's why I can't graduate. tsubaki graduated no problem with her grades, but Lord Death said that since I didn't finish the assignments I have 5 years more here. Tsubaki agreed to stay here and help me pass this time," It sounded like he was about to cry, maybe he felt guilty about her having to stay here in order to pass, but there were no other weapons that he could use since their wavelengths would be no where near compatable which made sense. When he started to talk again it was like nothing had ever happened and he was pretending to be God again, "But anyways, how stupid am I, God's don't show weakness so maybe this is a good thing!" He proclaimed standing on the table. We all roared with laughter and were relieved that he wasn't going to let it bother him, he's always a positive thinker, way too high in his ego, but at least it's better that he loves himself rather than hating himself.

**Soul~**

After Black Star had announced his news and the lot of us got over the shock of the situation the girls all had planned to get get lunch and get ready for the dance tonight. I could only imagine what they had in mind for Maka to wear, most of the outfits for these occasions were supplied by Liz or Tsubaki because maka rarely took the time to shop with all of her shopping. So that meant if Maka wasn't wearing something she had, I'd be turned on easily. It seems whenever they make her get dressed up she seems ten times more beautiful due to the amount of makeup they make her wear and the amount of cleavage they force from her small body. I was excited but nervous as well, if she was just 10% more breathtakingly beautiful for the dance, that'd mean me losing my cool and passing out right in front of her and not getting the chance I've been waiting too desperately for and for way too long, which wasn't cool at all. I had to nail this tonight.

Kid and Star had planned that we all go hit up Subway and Death Bucks down town and then head back to Kid's house until the dance. We all said goodbye to the girls, the other guys taking a moment to kiss theirs and me regretting that I hadn't asked her sooner than today. I felt bad, but when they left I was dragged into Black Star's Black car which had a custom blue star on the side. As soon as I was thrown in the song **'Zero' by Varsity Fanclub** was on and all the guys, including Crona, went serious.

"Kid, mission is a go, where to first?" Said Black Star in a cocky tone.

"Let's take a trip to my place, it seems the best place to handle the situation. Does Crona agree?" Kid asked.

"Crona Agrees," Crona stated in third person. _What the hell was going on here?_ I thought. Then it became a spoken question, "What the hell guys? I thought we were going to get lunch."

Black Star flung out of the parking lot of the school. "Oh we already got lunch," He said as he tossed back a sandwich and Kid handed me a coffee. "Eat up, you'll need your energy," Stated Kid.

"For what?" I asked, it made no sense, it was like they were keeping something from me. The same moment I asked they all slid on a black pair of shades simultaneously. "You'll see soon enough," Crona told me in an unusual tone. I didn't get a word out of anyone else after that so I sat back, ate my food and drank the coffee. 'Sweet Madness' was the coffee they got me. I can't believe they knew exactly what I'd order too. Something was up and I needed to find out. This was all way too weird.

The car ride was around fifteen minutes long but it felt like an hour. Too much was on my mind and I couldn't shake any of it. Once we got to Kid's Crona took the garbage from me and Kid opened the door on my side of the car and pulled me out and dragged me to his house in silence. "Kid, what are we doing?" I asked again. No response. When we got inside he tossed me on his couch and said, "Stay there," Then walked away. I was dazed and confused for a moment then Black Star dragged me up stairs.

"You care to tell me what the hell's going on?" I asked aggravated. I couldn't wrap my head around it, and no one was giving me answers. Then Black Star tossed me in the bathroom and yelled, "Take a shower then report down stairs for your next job," He told me in a serious tone then slammed the door shut. I stared at the door in dumbfoundment. _What? A shower?_ I took off my clothes and opened the shower curtain and my face went white and I screamed and fell over with a nose bleed from what I saw.

Blair.

**Kid~**

After only a minute of Soul being upstairs we heard the scream and a thud that must've been Soul falling to the floor with an uncontrollable nosebleed. Star and I high fived in delight, Crona was getting the next plan ready by packing up a few extra moving boxes for me.

Little did Soul know, today is the day he would finally become a man.

**Maka~**

After running out to get coffee and ingredients from lunch we all headed to Tsubaki and Black Star's house to get ready. We had great talk about what we'd wear and what the music would be like at the dance and how they were going with the guys and of course, I was jealous. I've liked Soul for a long time but he never asked me out or asked me to dance with him ever so I didn't think he liked me back at all. And of course when we got out of the car he got sprung up in the conversation.

"So Maka, how are you and Soul doing?" Asked Liz. Was it oblivious to everyone that we weren't dating? "What's that supposed to mean?" I argued, it's not like we even had a thing either, so why the weird question?

"How long have you guys been together?" She asked in a blunt tone that she really had no idea.

"We're not going out," I said in a low annoyed tone. All three girls' jaws dropped open and they all yelled, "WHAT?"

That moment Liz looked all around and then dragged me inside with the other girls and sat me down on a chair in the house. "Stay here," She told me as her and the other girls retreated upstairs leaving me there alone.I sat there confused,_ what could they be planning_? I thought. This got really weird really fast. Out of no where Patty came from down stairs, grabbed one of my wrists and said,"You're coming with me," Then proceeded to drag me up the stairs to a bathroom that had a full bath tub. The other girls were there too.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked confused. Then Liz ordered the other two,"Strip her." _WHAT?_ I thought. Before I knew it their hands fought to rip off my dress and remove any under garments as well as my shoes and headband, I sat there screaming the whole entire time and eventually they threw me in the bath. "Is this really necessary?" I asked, embarrassed. "Wash up Albarn, then meet us in Tsubaki's room," Liz ordered. "Sorry about this," Tsubaki whispered in my ear. After they left I heard Patty yell from down the hall, "Hurry up Maka or I'll have to make a giraffe out of you and break your neck!"

Once all the chaos was done I got washed up quickly but sat there for a while thinking. _I wonder what the guys are doing._ I thought. The thought of Soul being in the same situation as me came about which wouldn't be so bad, funny actually. If only he liked me, maybe then I wouldn't be in this situation at the moment. I found a towel and dried off then grabbed the closest robe since they took my clothes and walked to Tsubaki's room. the door was closed and I could hear laughter from inside. I knocked and when the door open Liz held out different shades of lip gloss and glanced at me before tossing a shade to Patty and shoving the rest in her pocket and slamming the door in my face. _What are they up to?_ I thought. Then the realization occurred that I already knew. The clothes on the bed, the assortment of makeup and brushes on Tsubaki's desk. I was getting ready for the dance alright, but not only was I getting ready for the dance, this was Liz, she wouldn't just pretty me up and send me to dance with whoever was there. No… This IS Liz which means one thing and one thing only.

I was getting a makeover.

And there was no way out.

**Soul~**

After regaining my consciousness I sat up and thought out loud, "A nose bleed? So not cool man." I looked around, _where'd Blair go?_ I looked around, she was no where to be found. I shook off the thought, _Maybe it was just my imagination_, I thought, then proceeded to get in the shower. Half way through the shower I heard a noise coming from the curtain and looked out into the bathroom. No one was there so I got back into the shower. When I turned around to grab soap I noticed a pair of legs. _Those aren't my legs_, I thought,_ too feminine._ Then I looked up and saw what had confirmed my suspicions about where Blair had went. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

"Hi Soul! Will you play with me?" She grabbed my head and shoved it between her boobs. Before I could stop it a nose bleed sent me flying into the shower head. I rubbed my head and noticed the situation and screamed. _Shit, what do I do?! We're both naked!_ I didn't even notice it until now but when I did I flew out of the shower, grabbed a towel and retreated down stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK KID? STAR?! You set me up!" I yelled out of breath. I was dripping wet from head to toe, the towel was around my waist and I couldn't dry off here. Star handed me a pair of clothes and told me to go change in Kid's room. "There better not be anything in here that I should be worried about." Kid laughed evilly and I scowled at him. If anyone knew how to piss me off, it was definitely those two. I slid on the boxers and sweat pants along with the white tank top and sweatshirt they had given me to wear, along with socks. I had no idea what they were planning, I was way too confused to begin with, this was all way too much. When I finished and walked out I dried my hair with the towel. Then Kid took me and pointed to a pile of boxes and pointed to them. "What?" I asked. "You need to bring all of these outside for me so that the when the mover's van gets here it's easier for them to load the van on their own," He told me.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked, there must've been a whole wall of boxes, I was not about ready to give in on this one. "Because if I do it I'll get a headache from the boxes becoming asymmetrical," He stated, smirking.

I knocked over a box, "Oh boo- hoo it's asymmetrical now." And with that Kid was on the floor begging for his life. "Please put it back, I beg of you, I can't live like this. Please I might wither away to nothing if I have to sit and watch this madness." His hands were together as if he was praying for help from Lord Death to destroy all things that were asymmetrical.

I groaned, "Fine, but you'll pay later." I picked up the box and brought it outside along with a few others and continued on for a whole hour. _How much stuff do you need to live?_ I groaned at the thought and whispered under my breath, "..Hoarders.." They didn't have much, but definitely more than you need to live that's for sure.

Once the last box was brought outside and I went back inside Kid had a huge smirk on his face and was looking down at a crumpled piece of paper, "I forgot.." He belted out laughing and so did Kid and Crona.

"What's so funny"" I asked in anger.

"The movers don't come until NEXT Saturday," Kid fell over laughing, I was furious, I walked over to him and kicked him in the gut, he just continued to laugh. I forgot his skin was tougher than other's being the son of Lord Death. I groaned, "Don't tell me I have to bring all of those back in here." He just continued to laugh and with than I had it. I walked back outside but, instead of placing the boxes symmetrical I made sure to scatter them throughout the house. I finished a lot quicker this time, a half hour, but Kid seemed way too amused to even care where I out the boxes by that point, so I left them and plopped down on the couch and dozed off. Before I fell asleep, a thought crossed my mind, why had it even left? But from then on it's all I could think about until the moment itself…

How the hell was I going to ask out Maka Albarn in 3 hours at the dance?

**Maka~**

Fifteen minutes later I was dragged in the room by Patty who was talking to Tsubaki about her love for giraffes. She sat me down on the bad and within seconds I was stripped and put into my undergarments and a dress that was picked out by Liz. I looked in the mirror that revealed me wearing tight strapless dress that was a shade of green that matches my eyes and cut off below the breast line. the rest was black and the dress cut off right above my knees. "I can't believe you're making me do this," I groaned. "I've never worn anything this revealing in my life."

"That's the point, give the boy something breathtaking tonight," She explained.

"We're not even going out-"  
"Yet," She cut me short. "You guys aren't going out yet, and tonight will be the night he asks you out."

"But he doesn't even like me," I complained. "He calls me a flat chested child all the time."  
"Well he won't be calling you that tonight," She poked my cleavage which was popping out more than usual due to the push up bra Liz forced on me. "Don't make me Maka chop you," I glared at her and groaned to make it obvious how annoyed I was with her.

"Please don't," She glared at me. "Sorry, lets get started on her hair and make up. This whole make over lasted an hour and, by the time they were done, I felt like a whole new person. They didn't play with my face too much, the most they put on was concealer and mascara, but for my hair they had to take time to blow dry it, which took forever, then they pulled all of my hair up into a bun on top of my head and placed sparkly dangling earrings in my ears which complimented the look. I barely recognised myself, but I felt good. I really liked this look they gave my. My heels just topped the whole outfit. they gave me a clutch to use for my phone and some mints incase I needed them.

I think that for once, I'm actually excited to go out to a dance.

Just 2 more hours..

**Soul~**

I woke up to someone tugging on my hair, it was Blair in cat form. "Bug off Blair," I said as I playfully hit her away from me. I got an hour of rest, that's it? Great, 2 hours until the dance now. I got up and grabbed my clothes from the upstairs bathroom then threw them in Kid's laundry so they'd be clean for the dance tonight, then I wandered around his house wondering where they all went. I found them in the kitchen cooking something.

"What are you guys making," No one answered, but Black Star grabbed my arm and took me outside. We sat down at the table on the patio outside in Kid's backyard.

"So…" I said, "What's all this about anyways?" I asked annoyed.

"Right.." Black Star said trailing off, "You're asking Maka out tonight right?

"Is that really all this was about?" I groaned.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I am." I forgot how nervous I was before and for once I finally felt proud that I was finally going to.

"Well, Kid and I noticed how immature you are still, I mean.. So am I, we all are, but we felt you needed to man up before you could go out on the battle field. When we noticed Maka was going over with the girls to my house after the ceremony, we realized that it wasn't for a cup of tea. You and I know all too well that When Liz and tsubaki are through with Maka she looks like a whole new person, you always lose your cool so we needed to prepare you this time. We can't have 'Mr. Cool' flanking out on asking the love of his life to be his girl friend, no way in hell," He laughed. "So , we gave you boot camp, and if she says no then we have a scheduled drinking party afterwards." He smiled a cheesy smile.

I wanted to be mad at him, but a part of me couldn't. I knew that all that work was boring as hell and totally uncool, but in the end, it really paid off. I felt confident that, even if she did decline, then I'd have my friends right by my side. I smiled my out cheesy smile back at Star and with that I said, "Thanks, I knew you guys would always have my back." We fist pumped and walked back into the house, had had an hour now to get ready and eat before we had to go pick up the girls. Kid scheduled a limo to pick us up at 6:30 so that we'd make it to the dance by 7. For dinner we had steak and soda, which made for a perfect before dance dinner. Afterwards I suited myself back up for the dance, this time leaving my bangs down and abandoning the head band. It felt as though I was letting all worries in the world go, that when I took my chance tonight it'd just be me, her, and the stars in the sky.

I finished off getting ready by brushing my teeth and with rinsing my mouth out came the loud honk of the limo outside. This night was finally getting started, and I was not being left behind.

**Maka~**

It took the girls around an hour and a half to get ready and during that time I decided to cook dinner for them. I wore an apron in order to make sure I didn't ruin liz's dress while baking. I made homemade mac and cheese with broccoli and a glass of water.

They made their way downstairs and I yelled up to them, "Dinner's ready!"

"Mmmm, it smells so good, what did you make?" Tsubaki asked. She came down in a long red satin dress that exposed her thigh and only had one strap, she wore little makeup and kept her hair down and straight.

"Homemade mac and cheese with broccoli, I found the recipe in your drawer I hope you don't mind," I giggled innocently.

"Oh no not at all, it's my favorite!" She exclaimed and sat down next to me, we waited until the girls came down to eat and made small talk about the dance until then. When the girls got down they looked absolutely stunning. Liz had all her hair down and straight for the occasion, she wore little makeup and a blue sparkly dress that had two straps on it, the dress fit her hour glass body better than anything and cut off mid thigh. it looked beautiful on her with the black flats the was wearing and the small arrangement of bracelets on her wrists. As for Patty, she had her hair up and had an identical blue dress on just without the straps. She matched with her make up but wore a necklace with a blue stone in the middle and high heels. They both looked beautiful.

"Hey guys I made dinner for us," I said.

They gasped at the sight, "You made all of this?" Asked Liz. I nodded, "I had no idea you knew how to cook Maka! This looks delicious!" She dug in, careful not to get any on her dress by using one of the napkins I set out for them.

Patty, having just barely sit down became distracted right away with the broccoli, "Baby trees!" She squealed and started pouncing on them with her fork yelling, " CHOP ALL THE TREES!" She was so funny sometimes.

The rest of dinner was spent with small talk, afterwards we all brushed our teeth and added perfume and deodorant to our entourage so that we'd be good smelling for the guys. They said they'd be there by 6:45 so once it hit 6:40 we all sat waiting in the living room for them to arrive. The knock on the door sounded all the emotions inside me and I felt nervous but excited at the same time. I couldn't shake the feel, but I couldn't wait to see Soul. I secretly hoped that maybe he'd make a move tonight, I didn't know how much longer I can deal with my emotions before I just blurt out and tell him how I really feel. If anything, that night would have to be tonight on the walk home, that's the latest I'll wait if I have to at all.

**Soul~**

Once we arrived at Tsubaki and Black Star's house I felt pretty confident that I could do this, Star and I went up together and when I knocked on their door you could tell the girls were ready and waiting for us. The door opened to reveal them all, stunning, but when I caught a glimpse of Maka…. I had to remember how to breathe. I couldn't breathe and my heart stopped completely. It was like looking at an angle… No, I WAS looking at an angle. Maka Albarn. An angle.

Maka Albarn is my angle.

When she walked towards me I held out my hand and asked, "Shall we?" With a cheesy smile. She smiled back and took my hand and we walked off in the direction of the limo. I helped her up and when we got inside I sat by her, I was going to make tonight the best night of her life by doing whatever I could to make her happy. I wrapped my arm around her waist the whole ride to the dance and we made small talk about our days.

"How was getting ready for the dance?" I asked.

"Crazier than you'd expect," I could just barely hear her over the roar of everyone else. They were talking quite loudly and the music was blaring some song by Katy Perry that I was just barely familiar with.. Dark Horse I think.

"Oh, you too?" I asked, "Kid and Star had me doing all kinds of crazy shit all day."

"At least you weren't stripped and shoved into a hooker's outfit," Maka joked.

"Liz and Tsubaki?" I inquired.

"Yep, Patty helped as well. I haven't heard that many different names for concealer in one day I think my head hurts," She giggled.

"Me too, not only did I have to deal with a mental patient obsessed with symmetry but I also ran into a cat if you know who I mean."

"Oh gosh, Blair? I told her to leave you guys be."

"It's all good, I just suffered a minor nose bleed and a concussion, the usual," I giggled and smirked, feeling a nose bleed on the rise at the sight of Maka, _was she wearing a push up bra?_

By that time we had finally arrived at the academy for the dance. Cars were parked everywhere, it seemed like the whole world was going. There were lights strung all around the academy in order to bring more life to the party outdoors for the entrance. I helped Maka out of the limo and we followed the group of us, hand in hand, to the front door where Maka's papa was checking everyone in. Once he caught sight of his daughter his jaw dropped open in utter disbelief and she walked us right past him. I could tell she had little to no nerve to deal with him tonight.

The floor where the party was being held was overly decorated, the lights were all out but strings of tiny light bulbs were strung across the whole ceiling and the dance floor were lights that changed colors every second. Some dubstep was on right now and we all immediately joined in on fist pumping in a group and dancing. As the night carried on we all made small talk over snacks and drinks, I didn't over eat incase things turned out wrong and Maka said no, I'd need a lot of beer to drown myself out by that point. Soon enough, rock music was played and we formed the biggest mosh pit ever. Maka was enjoying herself and so was I, we all seemed to be high off of life by that point, and as the night progressed I became so deeply engulfed in the green ocean of Maka's eyes. I felt accomplished, no nose bleeds or Maka chops all night, I felt accomplished, but there was still one thing I had to do, the most important thing that I had to do tonight, the thing I've been waiting to do ever since I first met Maka and played piano.

I still had to have a slow dance with her and ask her to be mine.

And right now was the perfect time.

The music began to slow and my hands were still in her's from our spinning around and dancing before. I tried my best to keep cool and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Maka, may I please have this dance?"

She looked in my eyes and nodded yes, I positioned myself as most people in movies dance and it seemed to be a perfect fit for us dancing. I placed both my hands on her waist and she had her arms wrapped around my shoulders. Around us I could see the others dancing in the same way, Patty and Crona, Liz and Kid, Star and Tsubaki.. Tonight was perfect. At that moment I got the cue from Kid and it looked like Liz winked at the pair of us, I giggled and pulled Maka closer. Star gave me a look that said 'Keep cool man' and at the same time Crona gave me a look that said 'I believe in you, treat her right, bro.'

I breathed in and sighed as quiet as I could but Maka caught on, "Are you alright Soul?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled at her, I couldn't believed this was happening. _Don't blow this you idiot, stay cool._

"Alright," She smiled and leaned closer to me as we stepped in place to the rhythm of the song. My heart raced, but I kept my cool and at the right time, during the chorus of the song I began to speak the words I've been trying to say for ages, "Maka.. Can I ask you something?"

She looked up a bit worried, "Sure, is everything ok Soul?"

"Everything's fine Maka, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you.." I trailed off. _Shit! Why is it that everyone else had it so easy with this kind of thing?_ I breathed out, and right there on the dance floor, I found my courage. "Maka," I began. "I have to be honest about something.. I like you, a lot. I have for a while now. I've been wanting to ask you out ever since I met you, but I was never confident enough to do it. Now, after knowing you for so long and being your partner I feel like I really know you and like you a lot now.." I sighed. "What I'm trying to say is.. I love you Maka Albarn, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Maka~**

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you Maka Albarn, will you be my girlfriend?"

There it was, he finally made a move, I couldn't believe it. After all this time.. My heart raced and I was at a loss for words. I stared into his eyes for so long that eventually took my face into his hands and pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that for a while and when he pulled away he embraced me in a hug.

"So what do you say Albarn?" I could hear the smirk in his tone, this wasn't just what I wanted, but he truly wanted it too.

I giggled slightly as a tear escaped my eyes, _this is for us Soul_, I thought, and in the embrace of our hug I squeezed tighter and said with a smile, "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend Evans."

**Soul~**

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend Evans."

I kept my cool and it paid off! I couldn't believe my ears, but today was the coolest day of my life because Maka Albarn was finally my girlfriend.


End file.
